Coming Home
by loveforever7250
Summary: I'm not your wife, and I'm not your girlfriend, and I'm not your sex slave!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim. Own nothing. Ugh, I got a horrible headache.

Three years. Three years of being abused, assaulted, and tortured. Three years since she saw her family, or otherwise known as her squad. Three years since Robert took her away. Three years.

Olivia woke up early. Early enough that if she got out of the bed she wouldn't wake Roger. She went upstairs to check on her now two year old daughter, Cally. She had Cally ten months after she was kidnapped. So as you probably already guessed, she's also Robert's daughter. Robert abused Cally almost as bad as he did Olivia. He didn't however, thank God, ever abuse her sexually. When she walked into the nursery, Cally was crying. She rushed over to her and held her close.

'What is it sweetheart?' she asked her scared daughter, who was shaking in her arms.

'Daddy…' she whispered. Olivia sighed, she had another dream.

'Another daddy dream, baby?' she asked, and the toddler nodded. She held her closer to her, as if trying to protect her from the sleeping form downstairs. She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, and tried to hide her fear. She felt two strong arms around her, it took everything she had not to shudder, or flinch.

'What's wrong with Cally?' he asked, as if he was actually worried about her.

'Just a nightmare. So what are we doing today?' she asked, hoping to get away from this hell hole.

'I need to go get a job, do you and Cally want to come with me?' he asked, although she knew if she said no, she wouldn't be living much longer. She nodded and then walked into the kitchen to get her daughter her breakfast.

After they had all eaten, they got out and drove to wherever Robert was planning on getting a job at. What she wasn't expecting was them stopping at none other than the 1-6 precinct. She had to hold in a gasp. This, this _rapist. My rapist_ was getting a job as an SVU detective. Unbelievable.

They both walked in, obviously he was unaware that she used to be a detective here otherwise he wouldn't have brought her with. It didn't matter though; no one was here, so they would wait. She laid Cally up in the crib for a nap, and then walked back downstairs.

'hey honey, you know what I just thought of?' he asked her, and she was too afraid to ask.

'I thought about how hot it would be to take you right now on this here desk.' He said to her, and she hid her shudder.

'No.' she said plainly. He looked at her, shocked.

'What did you say to me?!' he asked her angrily.

'I said no! You don't own me! I'm not your wife, or your girlfriend, or your sex slave! So guess what!' she said, and he just stood there, completely shocked.

'Robert Selman you are under arrest for the kidnapping, assault and rape of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?' She said in satisfaction. He just looked at her in complete shock.

'You're a cop?' he asked her, she just smiled.

'Who's the bitch now?' she asked, and then slapped him. She shoved him in the car and grabbed her daughter. She put him in central booking and went back to the precinct to wait for her family to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim. Own nothing. No more headache! Lol.

Fin Tutuola walked into the 1-6 precinct. He was not expecting what he saw. By force of habit, he looked over to Olivia's desk, knowing he wouldn't see anything. But, instead of seeing the emptiness, he saw a blonde haired woman sitting at the desk. He got angry, so he went over.

'Excuse me miss? Why are you sitting there?' he asked trying to hide the anger. He could see the woman smile, which made him angrier.

'Because this is MY desk.' She said, in a somewhat laugh. He was about to reply when she lifted her head up, to reveal someone he never thought he'd see again: Olivia Benson.

'Oh my god. Liv!' he screamed and then picked her up and enveloped her in a hug. She started crying and silent tears rolled down his own face.

'I n-never t-thought I would s-see you again!' she sobbed, and he held her tighter.

'How did you get here?' he asked.

'My 'husband' came here looking for a job. He, the man who kidnapped me, and abused me for three years, wanted to get a job as an SVU detective. When he got here and no one was here, he told me he wanted to take me on MY desk. I said no, and he got furious. I told him I'm not his slave, so I arrested him.' She said with a smile on her face.

'Wow, Liv. Well, all that matters is that you're here now, and I'm not going to let you go again.' He whispered to her, as tears made their way down both faces.

'You should have seen his face when I-' she was cut off by a screaming two year old coming from the cribs.

'MOMMY!!!!' Cally screamed, and Olivia ran out of Fin's arms and ran up stairs, followed by Fin. When they got up, she ran straight to the bed Cally was in and wrapped her in her arms.

'Shhh. It's okay sweetheart, its okay. Daddy can't hurt you anymore. He's gone. It's going to be okay baby, I promise.' She whispered. Cally looked at her confused.

'Daddy's gone?' she asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded.

'Yes baby, daddy's gone; he can't hurt you ever again. It's going to be okay sweetheart. Mommy's here.' She continued to sooth the child until her sobs softened. She turned around to see a very surprised expression on Fin's face.

'Oh honey, this is mommy's friend Fin. Fin this is my daughter Cally.' She said, and you could hear the smile in her voice. Fin smiled up at her.

'Hello sweetheart.' He said to the toddler. She smiled at him, and he looked at Olivia in awe.

'She's gorgeous Liv. Looks just like you.' He said, and she blushed, noticeable by Fin.

'Thanks, thank God she doesn't look like Robert.' She said, and a small tear rolled down her face, but before he could see it, she wiped it away. The three of them walked back downstairs to see the shocked faces of Casey Novak, John Munch, Elliot Stabler, Don Cragen, and Alex Cabot.

'Hey, guys.' She said, somewhat in caution. She didn't know what to say really.

'Liv…' they all whispered together, and then ten arms flew themselves around her. Tears once again rolled down her face and everyone else's face as well.

'Mommy?' Cally asked, confused, not used to being around so many people at once. Everyone looked at the child in Fin's arms. Olivia ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

'Shhh. It's okay baby, these are mommy's friends. Shhh.' she said, trying to calm the weeping child. After a few minutes she stopped sobbing and threw her arms around her mommy, whispering something in her ear. She laughed and then let her down. Cally ran back into Fin's arms, surprising everyone in sight. Olivia started laughing at the surprised expression on Fin's face.

'I think she likes you.' She said as she continued to laugh. 'Cally sweetheart, come here baby.' She said, Cally ran back into her mother's arms, and she carried her over to her family. Everyone still had shocked expressions on, so she spoke first.

'Cally, this is your family.' She said, thankful to be able to say those words again. Cally shyly waved at everyone. Five smiling faces looked back at her.

'She's beautiful Liv.' Don said, giving Olivia a hug. Everyone individually introduced themselves to the child, and embraced Olivia. She was home. Home where she belongs.


End file.
